1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for filling a solid article into a bag through an open end thereof and sealing the open end of the bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known an apparatus for filling, folding and sealing bags in which while bags having an open end are conveyed by a conveyor, articles such as rolls of web material are inserted into the bag through the open end by a pusher, the open end portion of the bag is flattened into a predetermined shape, and the open end portion is folded a plurality of times. (See "Research Disclosure", P399, Jul., 1979, for instance.)
In the apparatus for filling, folding and sealing bags, the bag is placed on the conveyor so that the open end of the bag is directed in the bag conveying direction and the articles are moved in the direction opposite to the bag conveying direction when they are inserted into the bag, and the position of the bag is changed after insertion of the article so that the open end is directed transversely to the bag conveying direction. This is disadvantageous in that an additional positioning of the bag is required when the position of the bag is changed in order to automate the subsequent steps of flattening the open end portion of the bag and folding the flattened open end portion.